Endless Night
by ZidaneLoverFF9
Summary: Garnet and Zidane fic. Short. Minor Spoiler AAAHHH just read and review
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Squaresoft and blah blah blah blah blah .

Garnet was in her room staring out the window at the theater ship the "Prima Vista", the same ship that Zidane had worked on when he was in Tantalus.

"Princess...er... I mean my queen."

"Yes Steiner?"

"Someone is here to see you."

Garnet held her breath when ever someone had said that someone was there to see here she had secretly hoped that it was him Zidane. But it was always one of the Tantalus members coming to comfort her. Today was different it wasn't Cinna, Markus, or Baku it was Blank. 

"Hey"

"Hello."

"May I escort thee to thee seat?" He had a funny looking smirk on his face Garnet almost laughed at this but then remembered Zidane this stopped any chance of a laugh. 

"No...no I'm not going."

The look then changed to a look of concern. "Why not?"

"I don't know I just don't feel like going."

"Please its going to be really good this year I promise. It's got allot of new scenes and this year they have an intermission Thank god" Garnet smiled. They both knew the reason she didn't want to go but neither came right out and said it. Once blank had convinced her to go they made their way to the balcony. Reluctantly she sat down on her throne. She closed her eyes and remembered Zidane on the night of the play. Half way through she started to get up to head back to her room. She then noticed a thing in the sky that if she didn't know better she would have thought it was a silver bullet coming right towards Alexandria. She kept watching it coming ever closer then intermission came she went to go get something to eat. when she returned she didn't notice the silver bullet was coming ever closer. So close that it wasn't only coming towards Alexandria but towards her.

"OH NO!" Garnet screamed

The man landed on the balcony with a soft thud.

"Kuja..." Blank said in a low tone. 

Kuja came towards garnet grabbed her and held her with one hand. "Now my little canary..." with his other hand he waved it over her head and she feel asleep. "The fun begins." He smiled and kissed her gently on her fore head. He then picked her up and carried her onto his Dragon and flew into the endless night. Only one person could save her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm almost there!" A cloaked figure kept reassuring himself.

"HALT." an Alexandrian solider said. The cloaked figure removed his hood and without a word she let him pass. the man put his hood back up held his breath and rushed through the doors. "Good luck sir." she screamed after him.

"Thanks." he said without turning around.

"Hey."

Blank turned around slowly while the man removed his hood. Blank had an expression that had a look of anger, joy, and fright all at once. "ZIDANE...... Garnet..."

"Yes Garnet I need to see her to tell her something!"

Blank pointed towards the "silver bullet". "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him....only....only you could."

Zidane crouched down and held his head between his legs. 

"Don't worry Zidane we'll get her back I promise."

"Don't promise me things that your not sure of." Blank then noticed tears running down his checks.

"But I am sure you beat him before WE can beat him again." 

"Thanks Blank," He wiped away the tears and gave him a manly hug "lets go save the queen." ~*(lame really lame huh?)*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garnet woke on the dragon. "What do you want?"

"I want you Garnet." Kuja embraced Garnet and kissed her forehead.

"Let me go!" Garnet broke herself free and looked down at the ground she jumped back towards and hit into Kuja he wrapped his arms around her and then turned her around. "Don't touch me!!"

"Garnet please give me a chance."

"I would have if you didn't destroy every thing I love."

"But if you didn't destroy everything I love I wouldn't be here." She said under breath she knew it was his fault Zidane died , she also knew Zidane would have saved her from him. "YOU KILLED ZIDANE YOU BAS...." Kuja clutched her mouth.

"Now your highness no need for cursing ," he put her to sleep again "We won't have the need to curse soon." ~*(Sorry I don't now what he means either! Just seemed right at the time!)*~ He gave her a peck on the check and smiled. He had won or so he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AAAAHHHH It sucks doesn't it? PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE if you read this please review. I wont post the next chapter until I get at least 10 reviews 'cause why waste time to write the next chapter on computer and then post it if no one read the first chapter or took time to write at least 1 word and send it to me. Cause I took 1 hour to write this and so you should take at least 5 seconds to write a review!! Ok, sorry got a lil carried over board! 


	2. Alive Again

Garnet woke in a familiar room knowing any minute she would be summoned by Kuja. She rather stay in this room that Kuja made specially for killing his prisoners. She wondered if he ever had opened the floor all the way up leaving the prisoner inside with nothing to do but fall to their death. She waited for her capturer to call her in to his chamber. She wondered who would come to get her and take her to him. She knew he would never let her out of the room with out an escort. Finally after what seemed like an eternity two black mages came and took her by the arms she didn't put up a fight because she knew one way or another she would have to see him.

"Thank you two you are dismissed." the two mages left locking the doors behind them. "Ah, my canary," Garnet turned her head the other way not wanting to look into the eyes of a murderer, "Can't you give me a chance?" he said adjusting her head so he could look in her eyes. Garnet was alone no one could save her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Zidane hey! What's wrong? We WILL get her back."

"I know but I wonder does she love me?"

"Of course she does you should have seen her at the play you could tell all she was thinking about was you!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"How much longer do you think till we get there?"

"Well Erin said we're makin a pit stop. So about 2 and a half hours. Hey Get some sleep ok?"

"Ok."

"Zidane wake up!"

"What is it Erin?"

"The umm.... engines is screwed up its gonna take us another 2 hours longer!"

"Screw that! HEY CHOCO!"

"Kewh!"

"It's about time you got some exercise. What do you think?"

"KKKEEEWWWHHHH!!"

"See ya Erin!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kuja, why did you make Zidane suffer so much? Why did you kill mother?"

"Don't waste your breath on those dead fools! Zidane got what was coming to him! That rat deserved every minute of pain!"

"Kuja," Kuja darted around and Garnets eyes glew brighter than a million Chandeliers on a sunny day, "call the exterminator you got rats!"

"ZIDANE YOUR ALIVE!"

"I guess this time I should make sure your dead be for a claim my prize." he looked at Garnet affectionately. She ignored this and ran towards Zidane. 

"You do that..." As the battle raged on Zidane grew weaker and only managed to get a few blows in. Kuja came in for the kill towards Zidane now of the floor with Garnet beside him. 

"Just in time, Hey Zidane loners never win!" Amarant ran in with Eko, Vvi and all the others.Zidane passed out in Garnets arms As the battle began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another Chapter down (who knows how many more to come!) hope you review for this one to!! Luv ya'll!!


End file.
